RP Log (Past)
This page highlights the schedule of RPs and talks about ones that have passed. Underlined events are primary guild storylines. It also provides a record of past RPs. Recurring RPs Ceremonies (Every TWO Weeks) Ceremony RPs will take place on the SECOND and FOURTH weekends of every month. Times and events are: Friday, 8:30 PM Pacific Standard Time: Citizenship and Choosing Ceremonies Ceremonies will be held to formally induct new citizens into the Imperium, and to promote existing members from Apprentice to Lord. (Any officer may conduct a Citizenship Ceremony, but more official ones will be conducted by Arestenax) ((Ceremonies)) Saturday, 5 PM PST: Citizenship and Choosing Ceremonies Ceremonies will be held to formally induct new citizens into the Imperium, and to promote existing members from Apprentice to Lord. (Any officer may conduct a Citizenship Ceremony, but more official ones will be conducted by Arestenax) ((Ceremonies)) Recruitment (Weekly) Sunday, 5 PM PST: Recruitment Sundays at 5 PM, present guild members will gather to recruit new members. The senior officer present will organize. Upcoming Events Past RPs Past RPs will be linked to their corresponding RP Log. This list began during the week of January 21st, 2017, and may not contain RPs previous to that date. Saturday Jan 21st, 7 PM PST: Menders of the Rift (Investigations) A mysterious cult of beings that refuse to die, led by an Old Soul who shouldn't exist, have begun surfacing in various places (including the attack on the Imperium that led to the Varkion Rebellion). They have been creating portals everywhere that lead to nowhere, and now Darth Bahr've'ahz, the only living person who could claim to be an expert on Old Souls, has been acting strangely... Sunday Jan 22nd, 5 PM PST: Redeploying to Varkion V The Sith Imperium has been attacked by rebels and dissidents, and contact has been lost with Varkion V. A rebellion is growing in the heart of the Imperium's holdings in the Indrexu Spiral, and they must strike back swiftly. A small contingent of Imperium Sith and troops are sent to establish a base on the planet for its eventual reclamation. Saturday Jan 28th, 7 PM PST: Recruitment Drive The Imperium has suffered losses in recent engagements. They gather to travel from planet to planet in order to replenish their ranks. Sunday Jan 29th, 3 PM PST: Rebels of Varkion V The Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperium's military, Darth Vaguest, has established a base of operations for the reclamation of Varkion V. Now the Imperium must march into the heart of the rebel occupation and reclaim their world. Saturday Feb 11th, 5:45 PM PST: Menders of the Rift Part II(The Foe Revealed) Lord Emperor Arestenax brings together a small team to travel to Bahr've'ahz's stronghold, where the Hand is still under house arrest for allowing himself to be possessed by Voritas. The Lord Emperor and his team are to be briefed on Bahr's research into blocking the Old Soul's access to his mind... Saturday Feb 18th, 5PM PST: Menders of the Rift Part III (A Sacrifice in the Void) After thwarting the Menders of the Rift during their assault on Thoraxin III, the Knight of the Praetorium known as Demial Enax was lost. Having leapt into a portal to prevent it from growing and consuming the planet, he was thought lost. Kiela refused to accept this, and entered a different portal to find him. She's returned, and now knows where to locate Demial, as well as a mysterious machine that may help the Imperium defeat Voritas... Saturday February 25th, 5:45 PM PST: The Prince's Struggles With the Sith Imperium's Lord Emperor caught in an epic effort to contain a major enemy the government under the Regent, Vindictiva struggles to maintain order. Prince Zendrasa investigates a missing stalker and wrestles with his new responsibilities. Saturday March 4th, 7pm PST: Menders of the Rift Part IV (The Machine) The Imperium lost one Knight, Demial Enax, and had a Sith Lord wounded, Kiela, when those two attempted to relay coordinates for a mysterious machine. The Imperium must investigate the machine with the help of its built-in artificial intelligence, Tarinus, to discover why they were guided to it... Saturday March 11th (postponed till 25th), 5:45 PM PST: Menders of the Rift Part V (The Emperor Reclaimed) Lord Emperor Arestenax stranded himself in quarantine in Bahr've'ahz's stronghold with the Bridge Builder, Voritas, in order to trap the Old Soul there and prevent him from completing his portal to another universe. He has been alone with his enemy for weeks - the Imperium needs its leader. They organize a rescue party...